


Gratitude

by evilcarrot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Background story, Jinx background, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcarrot/pseuds/evilcarrot
Summary: Prompt: Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason?





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason?

Jinx has a long, jagged scar on her right knee. It’s vertical and runs a total of three inches, from the top to the bottom of her patella. Jinx has many scars, but this one, in her opinion, is the largest and ugliest. It’s wide as well, being a whole centimeter from right to left. 

She got it when she was ten years old, she had been running around the slums with her friends when she took a wrong turn and ended up in a slightly unfamiliar area. Instead of watching where she was running, she was examining the scenery. She tripped over some litter in the road and scraped her knees horribly on scrap metal debris from a destroyed house. Her left knee was just bruised and slightly scabbed, but her right knee was warm and wet, and hurt like no other. When she looked down at it, her stomach turned. It was deep.

She tried to stand up and limp back to her friends, but the pain was so great, she couldn’t get past kneeling. She cried quietly, her knee still bleeding, wondering how she would get back, if they would find her. A wrinkled hand tapped her on the shoulder, and when Jinx looked at them, she saw a kind old face extending a hand to help her stand.

The old woman brought Jinx into her home, cleaned, stitched, and bandaged the wound, fed the young girl and let her stay there until she could walk. After three days, Jinx left the old woman’s house, memorizing the path to get there as she walked gingerly on her leg to the gang’s hideout. 

From then on, once a week Jinx brought the woman a bit of whatever she’d taken from the market, leaving it anonymously just inside the door. It was only five years later, when the food stopped disappearing from where Jinx left it, that Jinx stopped thanking the generous lady that rescued her that day.


End file.
